They Were Not You
by Et-impiis-lethalis
Summary: Request prompt for Legriel. In vain have I struggled, it will not do if it is anyone else. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you


Request: "Hi, could you do a prompt where Thranduil is introducing Legolas to suitable Elf maidens and Tauriel's looking on sadly and, it's all really angsty, but then Legolas catches her later and tells they were all great but they weren't her please?"

Another drabble prompt I recieved

No rights taken, all goes to P.J.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Somewhere within her mind she knew that this day would come, that eventually a letter would be sent out that the Prince had reached a suitable age for courting. Of course, Tauriel had assumed that Thranduil would put it off, that he would not seek an elf maiden for his son so soon. She had been wrong and upon approaching the gates she found that a wide variety of royals and other suitable maidens had arrived and where strutting about their kingdom. Her belly twisted into knots, they were all cloaked in fine jewels and fabrics. She had just return from patrol and she can only imagine how she looks. Neither a single hair nor blemish is upon their skins, every inch of their flesh looked like porcelain; and they had never seen a day of battle in their lives. Tauriel would bet high amounts of money that they had never had dirt touch their skin as well, and somewhere within her body an envious flame began to burn. They all managed to look perfect.<p>

The same could not be said for her.

Tauriel was not unattractive; by all means if she so chose she could have looked exactly like them. It was not in her nature to dress or act as such, and she could not be persuaded otherwise. Of course, her friendship with the Prince was known and the second she had entered she found their gazes turning towards her. She was not competition to them; such a union would never be allowed. Legolas was a prince, and they simply did not marry commoners. Yet that does not stop the wave of whispers as she passes, blood and dirt staining the very fabric she wears. Easily she hears their whispers, complaining of the stench that they drag in, and she has half a mind to bark that it is because they are keeping the woodlands safe. She does not though, she keeps her mouth shut and pays no mind, she cannot; it would mean she had sunk to their level and allowed them to win. She will not give them the satisfaction of allowing them to get to her, because deep down she knows that they are. Her heart is already heavy as she forced to pass them. They are truly mirrors of starlight, perfect and shining stars.

Of course he would find a mate within one of them. They are just as perfect as he is.

That does not stop her heart from aching. Is this why he did not join her this morning? The fox-haired maiden shook the horrid thought from her mind. Her gaze now lingering on the guard next to her "Tell the King I shall report shortly. I do not wish to linger in this spider's blood for much longer". Even if she was not entirely 'girly', Tauriel did not enjoy the scent of spider's blood and venom.

It was easily conceived that she was avoiding giving her report, no doubt Legolas would be there and a string of maidens along with it. She knew better than to hesitate and the sooner she went the sooner she would be able to leave once more. How could she stay within their home, focus on her duties while those maidens pranced about and flaunted their beauty? Tauriel did not wish to face them, she did not want to see his gaze linger upon any of them nor hear him conversing with them.

And yet she finds herself seated next to the King, attempting to focus on her task. It is difficult because she can hear his laugh and when she flicks her gaze upward she can see the smile directed at someone who is not her. He is roaming about the room, chatting and perhaps dancing with a few of the women. Her chest swells at the sight and she is tempted to bolt then and there.

Fate is not kind though, and Thranduil is soon demanding her attention once more. She is doomed to sit there and suffer until he bids her farewell; all the while knowing that he is being courted by someone else. Tauriel cannot curse her parents for their status, but it pains her to watch nonetheless. He was her closest friend, the one she could turn to no matter what. What would become of her if he did wed? Would she not be forgotten? Would she simply be a captain and no more?

What would she be to him then?

Nothing; she would be the captain and no more. She does not need to see much more to realize this. It is already ripping her heart apart. She cannot help but allow her gaze to find him again, watching with disdain for every little interaction. They were flickering stars, brilliantly on display for anyone to gaze upon. He was the brightest of them all, and it was as if she had been cast into the shadows and forgotten. His light would never touch her; she is far away from him. She is in another galaxy; his light would never reach her.

Even now they are beautifully horrible with every sway of their hips and smiles. Tauriel now stood her back against a wall as she watches. Her meeting with the King now long over it as if they are throwing a ball, of course for the every young woman to dance and try to woo the young prince.

"Are you not the Captain?"

Her head now turned„ greeted with the sight of an unfamiliar face. She cannot be rude, no matter how her mind screams to be.

"I am, my Lady. Is there something I might do for you?"

It is out of politeness; Tauriel would rather have turned and ignored her all together. It cannot be done, she is the Captain and must listen to whatever concerns they may express.

"I had believed this to be for only eligible young maidens. I cannot imagine you intend to be one of them…in that"

She bites back her tongue; instead she now straightens and turns. She does not want to be near him, she does not wish to see them with him any longer.

"I was merely making sure no harm befalls the prince."

"Then I suppose you shall be taking leave then. He is quite safe, I can assure you. He has requested I remain by his side this evening."

Had someone stabbed her in her heart? It truly felt as if she had been struck. Shortly a nod is given and the fox-haired maiden practically races out of the room. He had not even given her a glance nor made an attempt to acknowledge her. He has already forgotten her. She does not want to believe that this day has come, that he would be so easily taken from her. Why could she not remain by his side? Why did someone else have to take that spot? The dwarf had been right; stars were cold and distant.

And alone.

But she was a distant star and used to being alone, she supposed her time with the brightest star had passed. It was logical that he would take a wife of good blood, one who would not be so reckless and would faithfully obey every wish. The same could not be said for her, reckless and stubborn. It was true that they usually reached compromise, but it seemed even that would not be enough. She was not fit to be a wife, let alone the wife of a prince. She was a warrior, they were not meant for the world of love.

If only had someone told her heart that, and had mentioned that princes were strictly off limits.

"Tauriel"

His voice snaps her from her thoughts, and the sight of him causes an ache to settle in her heart. Should he not be enjoying the party? Instead he had found her, tucked and hidden away. Of course it was him, because no one else would ever go looking for her.

"Should you not be at the party?"

A short laugh is passed through his lips as he moves to stand next to her, his arms resting at his sides.

"I have grown far too tired of that company"

"I would not speak so ill of them. One of them is very well your…future wife"

It is bitter in her mouth and she cannot help but feel jealous. The idea of anyone being his wife does not sit with her well. It seems he finds this amusing, because a short laugh was soon given. It was startling and oddly comforting. Perhaps he had not been so persuaded by them.

"I cannot imagine any of them to be such a thing, Tauriel"

At this she turns, confusion written clearly across her face. Was he not enticed by them? Specifically that one who had approached her?

"Did you not request one to remain by your side…I thought you favored her."

It was not her place to question such a thing, but she cannot help it. Strangely, she swore felt his hand brush against hers.

"She was…charming, but I could not request such a thing."

Here she turned, her gaze now lingering upon his face. Her heart beat rapidly within her chest, praying for something she could not dream of coming true.

"Why not?"

"She was not you"

Her breath stilled. Had her ears played a cruel trick on her? Had she fallen asleep and dreamed this up? Surely he could not be here, he could not be standing before her as he did now.

"Excuse me?"

Once more it seemed he found it amusing, and his fingertips intertwined with hers as the distance closed between them.

"Dearest Tauriel, I could not wish anyone to be at my side if it was not you. In vain have I struggled, it will not do if it is anyone else. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you and only you"


End file.
